It's Dr Linus, Actually
by EmoKidSid
Summary: Following dinner & wine at the Rousseau's humble abode, Ben is invited to stay the night for convenience. He & Alex end up getting a little frisky. Written & posted with permission by my dear friend Charlie. Comments are super appreciated!


This is a story that my friend Charlie wrote. He told me it was cool to post it here.

I suppose this could count as having spoilers for Season Six, but it really doesn't matter in this context.

This is Benry/Alex, so technically it's underage smexing, but who cares? Alex is hot, and Benry's sweater vest is hot, and it's all hot.

All that matters is that sex reminds her of eating spaghetti :)

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Ms. Rousseau. The spaghetti was delicious," he said. "Yeah mum, I love spaghetti." Alex chimed in. "Please Mr. Linus, it's the least we can do. You've been such a help to Alex, I don't know what we'd do without you." Danielle told him, "You're welcome any time." Ben wiped his mouth, and folded his napkin. "Would you like another glass of wine?" Danielle asked. "Well..." he considered it, "Maybe just one more, but four's my limit. I _do_ have to drive home, after all." Alex spoke up, "That's ok Mr. Linus! The sofa is comfy for sleeping, you can stay here...if you don't feel comfortable driving that is..." Ben thought it over, "Yes. Yes, I suppose that would be alright. Just this once. I'm afraid three may have been my limit anyway," he laughed.

After dinner, they all decided to watch a movie. Alex chose a typical teenage romantic-comedy. After an hour or so, Danielle yawned, "Mr. Linus, it was lovely having you over. And you're welcome back any time. But, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a couple Dharmatol PM and call it a night." With that, Alex got up, and stretching, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "G'night mum, we're gonna finish the movie before bed, if that's ok," Danielle nodded her approval, and with that she was gone.

"Mr. L, could we pause the movie for just a minute? I'd like to put on my pajamas." "Of course, Alex," he replied. She jumped up and scampered off to her bedroom to change. As she went, Ben couldn't help but to ogle her tight young body. His mind drifted immediately to thoughts of this young girl. How beautiful, how smart, how utterly fuckable she was. As his mouth watered, Alex came back, in what could barely be described as pajamas. A pastel purple babydoll camisole (which, judging by the way it stretched across her tits, was purchased well before puberty), and matching boy-shorts (which were also so tight they seemed about to split at the seams.) She looked more like a Penthouse Pet than an honor student. Ben shook his head, "She's a student Ben. Not to mention she's at least 20 years your junior! Besides, what would a teenage knockout like Alex want from a guy like you?" He tried to reason with himself. But between the buzzing in his head from the wine, and the stirring in his other head, he knew he could get himself into trouble.

"Alex," he said, "Would it be ok if we finish the movie tomorrow? I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open." Alex looked at him with a hint of disappointment, "Sure Mr. L, no problem." With that, she she clicked off the movie, and got him a blanket and a pillow from the hall closet. "Goodnight Mr. L, sweet dreams."

She wasn't sure why, but Alex had always been attracted to Mr. Linus. He wasn't the most attractive teacher at her school. And certainly not the youngest. But he was always kind to her. He encouraged everything she did, and always pushed her to be her best. She knew his wife had passed away, but wasn't sure how long ago it had been. "Annie, her name was," she thought. But that was all she knew about her. Mr. Linus didn't talk about his wife often, just saying that "the incident" (as he called it) happened "a long time ago, in a place far, far away." She found herself wondering if he'd had sex, or even been on a date since. "I'm thinking about Mr. Linus's sex life...what's wrong with me?" she chuckled to herself. But when she closed her eyes, she found herself only thinking about him. Wondering what he looked like under that sweater vest. Alex ran her hand down her belly, softly tracing the line of her boy-shorts with a fingernail. She felt goosebumps rise on her flesh, as she slipped her fingers just below her waistband. Just as her fingers reached her slit, she heard a noise coming from the living room. "Dammit!" She cursed under her breath. Reluctantly, she straightened her cami, and silently slipped out of her room to investigate. As she crept closer, she could hear mumbling. "Who could Mr. Linus be talking to at..." she checked the clock in the hallway, "1 a.m.?"

When she reached the threshold where the hallway met the living room, she looked around the corner, and could see Mr. Linus sitting up. She could only see him from the shoulders up, but could tell his head was thrown back, his eyes were definitely closed, and he was definitely mumbling. He wasn't on the phone, talking in his sleep maybe? Just then, she clearly heard two words from the mumbling, and it froze her in her tracks. "Oh, Alex." Alex's heart began pounding in her chest. She noticed that his left shoulder was moving rhythmically, and suddenly it dawned on her. "Mr. L is jerking off! And he said _my_ name!"

As she watched him from behind, Alex's pussy was on fire. "Fuck it," she thought, "he's doing it, so can I." With that, she slipped her hand down the front of her panties, surprised at how wet she was already. She coated two fingers in her wetness, and began to stroke her clit. The second she touched herself, jolts of electricity shot through her. She braced herself against the wall, just to keep her knees from buckling. As she stroked her clit, she thought to herself, "It's now or never. Make your move."

Alex took a slow, deep breath. She knew Mr. Linus was moaning her name, but she could no longer hear him as her heart pounded in her ears. Slowly, she sneaked behind the sofa. Ben's eyes were still closed, so she got right up behind him and looked over his shoulder. His hand was pumping furiously on his hard cock. She was close enough she could see a drop of precum leaking from the head. She silently, subconsciously licked her lips. Suddenly, he moaned out again, "That's it, Alex." Instantly, she knew how to make her next move, so she waited a little while longer, and sure enough, he moaned again, "You like that, Alex?" She made her move, she leaned her head down, and whispered in his ear, "Yeah, Mr. Linus, just like that."

Ben's eyes shot open as he looked for something, anything, to cover himself. He grabbed the pillow, and spun around, "Oh my god, Alex!" he whispered, "What are...how long have...I'm sorry." Ben dropped his head in shame. "It's alright, Mr. L," she reassured him, "you don't have to apologize." She slowly walked around the sofa toward him. "I was doing it too." She lifted the front of her camisole and showed him the dark, wet patch in the front of her knickers. Ben took a step back, "Alex, what are you doing? This isn't right. I should go." He looked around for his clothes, but before he had a chance to take a step, Alex stepped forward and planted her lips on his. She parted his lips with her tongue, and felt Ben's resistance slip away. As their tongues mingled, Alex softly took the pillow that was hiding Ben's manhood, and dropped it to the floor. She felt his cock spring back up to attention between them. She took his organ in her hand and squeezed him gently. She felt him try, meekly, to pull away from her. But instead, she grabbed his hand, and guided it's way into her underpants. She broke their kiss, "Feel how smooth, hot, and wet I am? Just for you, Mr. Linus." Giving in, he grinned, "It's **Dr. **Linus actually." She gently pushed him onto the sofa. Then, she took a step back and turned her back to him, she bent over, her ass just inches from his face, and peeled off her panties. He could smell her sex, and resisted the urge to bury his face in it. She stood back up, and turned to face him. She raised the front of her camisole, just high enough for him to get a peek of her perfectly smooth pussy. She slowly walked over, climbed on her knees on the sofa, and straddled him. She slowly lowered her body so the head of his dick was just inside her. Not able to resist temptation any longer Ben thrust his hips up, and buried himself in her. "Ohhhh, Dr. Linus," she moaned. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and ground her pelvis against him. Ben grabbed her shoulder straps and yanked down the camisole, exposing Alex's pert young tits. He gently took her nipple between his teeth, and bit her lightly. This caused a deep moan to escape Alex's lips. Ben knew she was close. He stood, and lifted her with him. He placed her on her knees, and began pounding her doggystyle. Ben reached, and grabbed Alex's hair, gently tugging her head back. Alex's fingers moved to her clit and stroked furiously. "Fuck me Dr. Linus!" she practically screamed, "I'm cumming!" He felt her walls spasm around him, and knew he was almost there. "Oh Alex, I'm almost there," he moaned. She quickly spun around and took him in her mouth. With those big, soft lips around his cock, Ben lost it. He grabbed the back of her head, and held her there as he came in her mouth. Alex quickly swallowed every last drop. She stood up, and collected her "pajamas", and got dressed. She stood, and gave him another quick kiss. "Thank you Dr. Linus." she told him softly, and then flitted off to bed.

Ben woke up the next morning, certain that last night must've been a dream. He yawned, stretched, and sat up. He was surprised to see Danielle already in the kitchen. "Oh! You're up! You want some eggs? I can, uh... make whatever you want. Fried, scrambled, uh..." she trailed off as she saw Alex coming down the hallway. Ben saw her too, wearing the same pajamas, and suddenly he knew it wasn't a dream. "Morning mum!" she said cheerfully. "Alexandra! You go back to your room and put on something that covers you! That outfit is two years old and threadbare! You shouldn't be dressed like that in front of Mr. Linus." Danielle scolded her. But, Alex didn't mind. "Ok mum," she answered back, "But it's **Dr. **Linus, actually." She shot Ben a wink and scurried back to her room. Danielle apologized, "I'm so sorry, Dr. Linus, I don't know what got into her." Ben grinned, he knew exactly who...er...what had gotten into her. "Not a problem, Ms. Rousseau. Not a problem at all."


End file.
